


The Deep Ache

by Eriador117



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, D/s, Detention, Humiliation, Kink, M/M, Paddling, Teacher/Student, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriador117/pseuds/Eriador117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry never knew he could come to enjoy detention with Headmaster Snape quite so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deep Ache

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Humiliating Detention](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6480) by Eriador117. 



> Inspired by a picture I did for the Secret Snarry Santa at Snape_Potter

**The Deep Ache**

 

Harry was exhausted by the time he reached the castle. He'd had to Floo into the Hog's Head from Diagon Alley and it was now well past two in the morning. He had trudged through the snow from Hogsmeade, cursing whoever came up with the idea of not allowing Apparation from any point within five miles of Hogwarts in all directions. Some rogue Death Eaters had been making threats and the Headmaster had decided to err on the side of caution by only allowing people to arrive at the castle on foot. No one except for Madam Pomfrey could use the Floo, and she could only use it to contact St. Mungo's if extra healing hands were needed. No Apparation, no Portkeys and no Floo could get into Hogwarts at the moment and Harry often wondered if the Headmaster was getting to be more paranoid than Moody.

But finally the castle was in sight and Harry made his way to the side door which was always unlocked in case of emergencies. Only students or staff could use this door so Harry hoped the Headmaster had kept it open, although going by his night so far, he didn't hold out too much hope. Harry wrapped his cloak tight around him before trying the small wooden door. It gave to his touch and he entered into the well-lit entrance hall. Too well-lit, why were all the torches alight at this time of night? Then Harry saw his fantasy/nightmare standing barely three feet from him.

Professor Snape was standing in the middle of the entrance hall, in all his bat-like and black-robed glory, his face thunderous, tapping his wand against the palm of his left-hand. This was not good. In no universe could this be considered good. "Headmaster Snape," Harry said, trying not to let his nerves show.

"Detention, Potter. My office, now."

"But sir, it's the middle of the night!" Harry protested.

"I am well aware of the time, Potter. You have broken curfew for the last time. Do you think I wouldn't know that you have been sneaking out of the castle for the past two weeks? All students are equipped with monitoring charms, Potter, or had you forgotten that?"

"I'm eighteen! I thought that was just for the younger years, so they'd have protection."

"And you think you don't need protection, Potter? Hmm? Is that it? You're a big boy now, able to take care of yourself?"

"I'm not a boy!" Harry retorted vehemently.

"You are what I say you are. Get to my office, now!"

The tone left no room for argument. Harry knew he was done for, there was no way out of his punishment now. He followed Snape down the stairs to the dungeons. Snape still meted out his punishments in his old Potions office and Harry was of the opinion he did it to make it seem even more scary. As soon as they were inside, Snape warded and locked the door before turning to Harry once again. "Remove your cloak."

"No." Harry folded his arms over his chest and glared at the Headmaster defiantly. There was no way he was going to let Snape see the outfit he had on tonight. What had seemed daring and sexy in the dimness of a Muggle nightclub was embarrassing and humiliating in Snape's horrible office. There were skulls and slimy things in jars on the shelves that Harry tried hard to ignore. Maybe they were the pickled hearts of other errant students and he shuddered. He wouldn't put it past Snape to have done something like that.

"Remove that cloak, Mr. Potter or I will rip it from your shoulders. You are trying my patience tonight."

"You wouldn't dare!" But even to Harry's own ears it sounded like a lie. Snape would indeed dare. He was the law in Hogwarts and Harry knew he deserved whatever punishment he was going to get, but still he fought. It was like a habit with him to argue with Snape.

Harry undid the clasp holding his robe closed and let the material fall to the floor at his feet. Snape waved his wand at the discarded cloak and it disappeared somewhere. "What an intriguing outfit you have on, Mr. Potter, but yet again you've broken a rule. Those clothes do not belong on any of the approved list students can wear. Kneel," Snape ordered and Harry obeyed at once.

Snape walked around Harry, humming to himself as he did so. Harry's face flamed, he was mortified that Snape had seen him in this get-up, but there wasn't a lot he could do about it now. His outfit consisted of a black t-shirt with mesh sleeves, the body of it artfully ripped in places. On his legs, Harry was wearing a pair of leather chaps that left his groin and arse bare. The underwear, if indeed it could be called that, consisted of a triangle of black satin at the front and a string at the back. As Snape wandered around him, he was getting a good look at _everything_ and Harry flushed even more. To top everything off was a leather studded collar around Harry's neck. Snape had _seen_. He'd seen what Harry was, or rather what he wanted to be, for his request had been denied.

"Who gave you that collar?" Snape asked once he was back in Harry's line of vision.

"No one. I bought it for myself," Harry said defiantly.

Snape placed a long finger under Harry's chin and tilted his head up. "Who denied you your wish, Harry?"

Harry gasped as a spike of arousal shot through him at hearing his first name in a soft tone. "Charlie Weasley, sir."

"Then he is a fool. He didn't know the value of the gift he was offered. I know it, Harry. Will you offer your submission to me?"

"Yes, sir," Harry replied, tears tickling the back of his throat. He needed it, had indeed thought Charlie was the man to give it to him, but Charlie wasn't interested in Harry as anything more than a friend and indeed it turned out he wasn't even gay. Harry felt stupid and humiliated after Charlie had let him down gently.

"And your word?"

"Umbridge," Harry said, grimacing. He knew he'd never accidentally say that in the throes of passion.

"Very well, Harry. But we still have to cure you of your impertinence, don't we?" Snape whispered a spell and tapped his wand against Harry's face. In the next moment Harry was silenced by a ball-gag, the leather digging into his cheeks. The arousal that had flared to life so recently, went up a notch and Harry moaned around the gag, the sound muffled. "Hands behind your back and keep them there. If you move them, I will bind you."

Harry did as he was bid, his heart feeling lighter than it had in months. How often had he dreamed of this? Of someone taking him in hand and dominating him? Harry wanted to lose control so badly. "Can you hold that position?" Snape asked, moving behind Harry again. Harry heard him settling himself on the bench that was at right angles to his desk and he risked moving his head round to see, but he'd barely moved his head before Snape's voice barked out once more. "Eyes front, Potter! Don't make me punish you even more."

 

Harry returned to his original position, getting lost in the sensation of just kneeling here and holding his hands in place. How had Snape known this was what he wanted? Harry didn't know how long he knelt there, feeling the weight of Snape's gaze on his back and arse. God, he felt so _exposed_! "Has anyone every told you that you have a delectable arse?" Snape asked conversationally. Harry shook his head, wondering if Snape would remove the gag any time soon. His mouth was filling up with saliva and it was difficult to swallow with it in. "It just begs to be touched, to be spanked, to be fucked."

Harry's cock was hard enough now to almost drill through the satin. The way it tented the front of the thonged underwear, meant that the string was pulled taut against Harry's entrance in a maddening caress. Harry moaned again, shifting his stance, trying to get some friction either on his cock or his arse, but it wasn't enough. It wasn't nearly enough. "Please!" He begged, but it sounded more like "Plmph" through the gag.

"I'm going to paddle you, Potter," Snape said and now he was back in front of Harry again. "And then I'm going to fuck you. Have you ever been paddled with your arse filled?"

Harry shook his head. His cock and his arse both ached with want. "Would you like to be?"

Harry nodded vigorously, wishing he wasn't wearing a gag. It was awkward not being able to speak. Almost as if Snape sensed the wish, or maybe he was using Legilimency, he waved his wand to remove Harry's gag. That wasn't all he removed either. Harry was left wearing nothing but the leather chaps and collar. He felt his whole body flush as how he must look to the other man. Wanton and willing. God was he willing!

"Lean over the desk, Potter," Snape directed him. Harry did so, reaching across so that his fingers gripped the other side of the desk. He gave a heartfelt moan as his cock came into contact with the wood and wriggled a bit, getting more friction. "None of that." Snape swatted his arse with his hand and Harry stilled his hips with an effort of will. "I don't want you to come too soon."

Harry felt Snape's hands caress his bare bottom before a slick finger entered his anus. Harry gasped at the cold lube on Snape's fingers, wondering where it had come from and then mentally berating himself. They were in a magic school after all. Harry floated pleasantly on a haze of pleasure as Snape used two fingers and then three to stretch him. He felt splayed open and as Snape's fingers moved in and out, he could hear squelchy sounds as well. There seemed to be an awful lot of lubrication. "Sir? What are you going to put in me?" Harry asked, slightly worried now.

"Nothing that will hurt you unduly," Snape replied. "I'm going to Transfigure some buttons into anal beads. You'll enjoy it."

 _Merlin_! Harry had never imagined such a thing and he had to admit he was intrigued as to how they would feel inside him. He widened his legs, feeling so exposed, but loving it. "Such an eager little slut you are, Harry," Snape said, his voice sounding amused. Harry waited with bated breath as Snape slid the first button inside him. It glided in easily and he could barely feel the string at all. Harry lost count somewhere around ten so he wasn't sure how many buttons were inside his arse, all could feel was a wonderful fullness and every time he shifted his hips, his arousal spiked anew. Could you die from too much pleasure?

The first whack on his arse almost had Harry shooting off the desk in surprise. It hurt, his arse felt as if it was on fire and Harry couldn't help imagining Snape staring at the bare skin of his bottom in contrast to the chaps on his legs. Would Snape find it at all arousing too? Again and again the paddle came down on his bare bottom and Harry could no more stop his moans than he could prevent the sun from rising every day. "You're not counting, Potter."

"You didn't tell me to count, sir," Harry pointed out, his voice a bit breathless.

"Do I need direct every little thing? Very well, count them. Twenty should do it."

Twenty? Harry would be lucky if he lasted five before staining the wood of Snape's desk with come.

"O - one!" Harry called as the next swat of the paddle left a stripe of red fire down the skin of his backside. Two, three and four were delivered in such quick succession that it was difficult to remember to keep count. Every time the paddle came down his arse and cock both throbbed in equal measure and Harry was finding it a struggle not to rut against the desk below him. He'd never been this hard before in his life and he'd never had an erection last this long before either; he would have had needed to make himself come long before this. It was torture. Exquisite, blissful, rapturous torture. By the fifteenth stroke, tears of pain and frustration were trickling down his cheeks and Harry was sniffling as he tried to control himself. "S-s-sixteen!" Harry sobbed out, his hands scrabbling at the other side of the desk.

The pain in his arse was doing nothing to diminish his arousal and with every swat of the paddle, his hips jerked against the desk and the beads brushed against his prostate. His cock was as hard as a rock between his belly and the wood of the desk. He wanted to come; he needed to come. "Please, sir, please!" Harry begged, his breath ragged with tears.

Harry heard the paddle stop in mid-air. "You want me to stop?" Snape asked gently. "Have you had enough?"

"No, sir, don't stop. Not that. I need to come! I have to come!"

"So soon, Potter? My, how little control you have. But I'm not finished with you yet, so we'll have to remedy that, won't we?" Snape whispered a spell and as he finished speaking, Harry felt the restriction around his cock and balls and knew instinctively that whatever spell had been cast he wouldn't be able to come until Snape allowed it. The need didn't diminish in the least and in fact the knowledge that Harry's pleasure was under Snape's control sent another sharp spike of arousal throughout his body, his stomach and bollocks jerking with it. "Fuck!" Harry moaned.

"Not yet, Mr. Potter, but soon. I have two more strokes to administer first. Brace yourself." That was all the warning Harry received before the paddle came down with two short, sharp thwacks. "Nineteen! Twenty!" Harry cried out, the blows so close together he almost missed counting them.

"Good boy, Harry," Snape said, laying a soothing hand on his back. The praise made Harry's chest tight with some indefinable emotion. "Just rest a moment. _Accio_ salve."

Harry took a few deep breaths, his tears had dried now that the punishment had stopped, but his nose was all stuffy and he had the beginnings of a headache behind his eyes. A small glass jar landed on the desk in front of Harry. "This salve will mostly heal your marks, but you will still feel some sting. Or I have another that can heal you completely, which would your prefer?"

"This one, sir. Thank you," said Harry. He wanted to feel it. He wanted to remember this night, even if they never did anything else. Snape unscrewed the jar and dipped four fingers inside, scooping up a good dollop of the salve before spreading it over Harry's abused buttocks. Harry sighed in relief as the cool gel washed away most of the pain. Harry felt tears threaten at the back of his throat again at the care Snape was taking with him. No one had ever been so tender with him before. The Dursleys ignored him if he was in pain and not once had they healed him after inflicting damage. Harry hadn't expected to be healed, but he was glad that Snape was doing it.

"I'm going to take the beads out now, Harry. You will probably feel like you're going to come, but you won't. Not until I release the binding spell."

"Yes!" Harry hissed, arching his hips. The beads had made him feel so full, but how much better would a long, thick cock feel in his arse? Not that Harry had ever seen Snape's cock in the flesh as it were, but in his fantasies it had been thick and long, in contrast to his own. Harry gasped as Snape removed the beads, each one grazing over his prostate on the way out. His arse wanted to clench down and keep them there and it was only the thought that soon he would be filled with Snape's prick that allowed him to relax enough to get them out.

As soon as all the beads were out, Snape's slicked-up fingers were deep in Harry's eagerly grasping arse. Harry arched backwards, impaling himself on those same fingers. "Please, sir! Fuck me!" Harry begged, wondering how much longer he could last, spell or no spell.

"That's what you want is it, Potter? That's what all your inattention has been about? Is that what you've been waiting for? My cock up your arse?"

"Oh, God, please!" Harry whimpered, almost insensate at the imagining of it.

"You'll feel every inch of me, Potter. I'll be so far inside you you'll be able to feel me in your throat. I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to sit down for a week. And once I'm deep inside you, I'll come so much that it will be dripping out of you. You'll smell of me for days, Potter. You belong to me. And I don't share what's mine, Potter."

"No, sir! I'm yours, sir. Only ever yours."

"Very well." Snape didn't tease him any longer, as soon as he removed his fingers, Harry's entrance was breached by something much thicker and blunter than fingers. It hurt, but not as much as Harry had been expecting. He supposed his fierce arousal was helping with that somewhat, but he still couldn't help the gasp of pain from escaping his mouth.

"Bear down around me, it does get better," Snape promised. "Take a deep breath, relax and let me in."

"Yes, sir." Harry did as he was told and soon Snape was easing inside him, inch by glorious inch. The pain still lingered, both from the penetration and from his paddled skin, but it was a _good_ pain and added something to his desire. Already copious amounts of precome were leaking from his prick onto the desk. Snape took his time, as if he was getting Harry used to the sensation, before he came to a stop completely and Harry could feel the man's bollocks right up against his crease.

"Ready?" Snape asked, his hands on Harry's hips, his breath ragged with arousal.

"Yes. Move! I won't break."

"No you won't. You'll lie here and take it, won't you, Potter?"

"Yes, sir, yes!" Harry moaned and thrust down against the desk, getting some much needed friction on his cock.

Soon neither of them had breath enough for speech. Snape set a frantic pace, thrusting in and out of Harry and fucking him senseless over the desk. Harry could hear their gasping breaths and Snape was so rough that the legs of the desk were scraping along the flagstone floor. Harry could do little else but hold on and let Snape do what he would, for there wasn't much room for Harry to manoeuvre between Snape's body, hot along his back, and the desk below him. Soon, Snape's movements were getting more and more erratic and Harry guessed he was close to climax.

"Sir! Let me! Oh, God, Let me come!" Harry begged, his body strung as taut as a bow-string.

"Yes," Snape said hoarsely, whispering the end of the spell.

It seemed as if all the blood in Harry's body had rushed to his cock and balls with that one sentence and Harry howled as he hurtled towards orgasm like a runaway Hogwarts Express. It started in his toes and worked its way up through his body before he came in a rush of blinding white heat, spurting helplessly over the desk below him. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuckit!" Harry screamed as the orgasm seemed to go on and on. He didn't think he'd ever come so much in his life. Dimly he was aware of a liquid heat filling him, Snape's hands holding firmly to his hips. Harry's legs were like jelly and he pressed his forehead to the desk, panting loudly, sweat dripping down his face.

Snape's right hand snaked around and stroked his cheek, softly caressing the skin there.

"Are you all right?" Snape asked.

Harry stifled a chuckle. "All right? That was bloody brilliant! I had no idea it would be like that. You're getting a bit heavy though."

Snape stood up, giving Harry room to stretch. He turned around, feeling a bit self-conscious now that the heat of the moment had passed. Snape too was naked and Harry risked a glance at Snape's rapidly deflating cock. As Harry had indeed fantasised, it was thick and long, but not as long as Harry had imagined. Harry grinned shyly at him and stood on tip-toes to brush his lips briefly against Snape's own.

Snape's eyes widened, as if he had never expected them to kiss, but he didn't pull away and kissed Harry back as hungrily as if their passion hadn't already been spent. Harry's arse felt weird, stretched and squelchy. "I don't want this to be a one-off," Harry whispered as they pulled apart.

"Nor, I," Snape said. "What did you think I meant when I asked you if you wanted to gift me with your submission?"

"I thought you just meant for tonight and I thought I would have been happy with that. For you to be the one."

"The one what?" Snape frowned down at him.

"The first," Harry said simply. "I always wanted it to be you. But now I've had you, I don't want to let you go."

"Nor, I." Snape wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. "I didn't just mean tonight, Harry."

"Good," Harry said, kissing him again.

"But we'll have to keep it a secret until you've left school. You may be of age, but you are still a student under my care."

Harry grinned. "But you've taken great care of me, sir."

"Cheeky brat. You'll be the death of me."

"Just a little one, sir, just a little one. And anyway, you can't die yet. Just think of all those detentions you'll have to administer. I have a feeling I'm going to be a very naughty boy this year."

Snape chuckled and kissed the top of Harry's head. "Funny, I had the same feeling."

THE END


End file.
